1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and to an electronic apparatus. In addition, the invention relates to an electrophoresis apparatus such as electronic paper and to an EL (electroluminescent) apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, color image display devices such as color liquid crystal display devices have widely been used in mobile terminal apparatuses such as mobile phones and PDAs. For example, in a liquid crystal display device, a color filter is provided on one of a pair of transparent substrates with liquid crystal held therebetween, such that color images can be displayed. Generally, in a color filter, filter regions corresponding to red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are repetitively arranged according to an additive color mixing system. That is, a red filter region, a green filter region, and a blue filter region are formed to be adjacent to each other, and one color pixel is formed by the filter regions corresponding to three colors of RGB.
In a color image display device having the color filters of three colors of RGB, when color display is performed by three colors of RGB, colors to be displayed are limited to colors in a region which is defined by an RGB color triangle on a so-called CIE chromaticity diagram. Meanwhile, color printers print color images with yellow ink, magenta ink, and cyan ink according to a subtractive color mixing system (if necessary, black ink is additionally used to print images). Such a printer can reproduce colors over a region defined by YMC on the CIE chromaticity diagram. However, since source images to be printed by printers are mostly RGB data suited for display devices, printers convert input RGB data into YMC data and print the source images using the YMC inks. For this reason, in the case in which the same source image is displayed on the display device and is printed through a printer, color reproducibility is different for each other. As a result, it is difficult to obtain satisfactory color matching between the display device and the printer.
A reflective color liquid crystal device which is provided with YMC color filters, instead of the RGB color filters, is disclosed in WO97/45766. Also, a color liquid crystal device in which a red color filter and a cyan color filter having complementary color relationship are arranged to be adjacent to each other in one pixel and white, red, and black are displayed with one pixel is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-230310. In Japanese Unexamined patent Application Publication No. 3-201788, a method of enhancing the resolution of a display image in a color display device in which one pixel is constituted by RGB is disclosed. In this method, resolution is enhanced by driving the pixel in R, G, or B color dot units.